This invention relates to an article for disposal of body wastes such as a urine pad or incontinence pad for woman.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1994-178795 describes an absorbent article basically comprising a diaper cover and a rectangular insertion pad. The diaper has a longitudinally front and rear waist regions and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions and is provided along its transversely opposite side edges with a pair of holding flaps biased to rise on the diaper cover. The insertion pad is made of absorbent material and laid between the holding flaps on the upper side of the diaper cover. The pad comprises an absorbent core and a water-pervious sheet covering the absorbent core.
While it is possible for the article disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 1994-178795 to prevent an amount of body wastes the pad from leaking by the pair of holding flaps provided on the diaper cover, the pad itself has no function to prevent possibly occurring leakage of body wastes.
It is an object of this invention to provide an article for disposal of body wastes which improves the containment characteristics thereof.
According to this invention, there is provided an article for disposal of body wastes comprising:
a liquid-pervious inner sheet, a liquid-impervious outer sheet, and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between said inner and outer sheets;
a longitudinally tapered front and rear end sections and a pair of intermediate sections extending between said front and rear sections; and
a bottom, a peripheral wall extending upward from a peripheral edge of said bottom and an opening defined by said peripheral wall, said peripheral wall comprising a front peripheral wall portion extending above said front section with a pointed front end, a rear peripheral wall portion extending above said rear section with a pointed rear end and a pair of intermediate peripheral wall portions extending inwardly of said article above said intermediate section so that a distance between the pair of intermediate peripheral wall portions gradually decreases towards said front and rear peripheral wall portions, respectively.
The article for disposal of body wastes according to this invention can be adapted for disposal of urine, feces or menstrual discharge by selecting a position at which the article should be attached to a diaper cover, shorts, pants or the like. Excretion or menstrual discharge having been received by the article through its opening is then absorbed by the core through the inner sheet. The front and rear peripheral wall portions form the pockets and the intermediate peripheral wall portions form barriers so that the article may function to prevent an amount of excretion or menstrual discharge from leaking. The article is adapted to be worn with its front and rear end fitted in a wearer""s crotch, because the front and rear ends are tapered.